Godzilla and the super missile
by Godzilla 2000 88
Summary: Japanese scientists devise a super missile to defeat Godzilla once and for all.
1. How the missile works

Disclaimer- i do not own Godzilla or the other monsters in this story please review!!!!!!!! Tokyo. Japanese scientists are researching a nuclear weapon that can not fail against Godzilla.

"It's almost complete" Says Mike the lead scientist.

"Soon Godzilla will be dead for sure!" exclaims Joe a fellow scientist.

"Joe, contact the army we need to tell them how this nuclear devise works" Says Mike.

Joe contacts the army and the army officer and 5 soldiers arrive not long after.

" This nuclear devise is of the highest quality and can not fail" Says Mike

" It is propelled by a set of rockets that work like a jet pack and can move up to 500km an hour dodging through buildings, Godzilla won't even see it coming" Says Mike

The army officer is impressed by the missile and listens carefully to Mike.

"If Godzilla somehow manages to dodge it we are prepared, It can shoot out burning lasers from the tip and even has it's own set of smaller rockets that it can launch out of it's sides"

"What if Godzilla blasts it with his atomic breath, the radiation in his breath will burn the missile and destroy it" Says the army officer.

"It is fire and radiation proof so Godzilla's atomic breath will do no damage to it" replies Mike.

" To launch the missile you press this red button" Says Mike as he hands over a remote to the army officer.

"You can use this button to select a target and once a target is locked it won't stop until the target is destroyed and after that it will return safely back to were it was launched" Says Mike

"That's incredible, how long did it take you to make this?" Says the army officer.

"About 3-4 months" Replies Joe.

"Also this missile is armour piercing and will go through just about anything" Says Mike.

The army are just about to load the missile onto one of their tanks and carry it away.

"One more thing, only use it against Godzilla no one else" Says Mike

"Why's that" replies the army officer?

"Because the missile is only radiation and fire proof not electricity proof so if you launch it at another monster they could just blast it with their breath and game over!" Says Mike

The army officer nods and drives away with the missile. Back at base the missile is loaded onto the shooter ready to fire as soon as Godzilla steps foot on the shore of the bay.

For a while no monsters come, the missile is still sitting on the shooter ready to be fired. The army officer waits and waits always looking at the shore poised to press that red button and launch the missile.

1 month later.

A dark shadow rises out of the bay. The army officer watches with his hand on the red button. It turns out it isn't Godzilla so he can't use the missile. It's the giant pterodactyl Rodan!

Rodan soars high above the buildings and lands on the top of Tokyo Tower and gives out a loud cry. The army officer checks Rodan's files and reads that Rodan has a fire based breath similar to Godzilla. The officer wastes no time in launching the missile. He puts his finger on the red button and pushes it………..

Next chapter soon... 


	2. Rodan vs the super missile

The missile launches out of the shooter travelling 500km an hour and speeds towards Rodan on the top of Tokyo Tower. Rodan spots the missile just in time and dodges it by jumping into the air and flying away from it.

The officer watches nervously as the missile knocks of the top of Tokyo Tower. It turns around and chases after Rodan. The missile speeds just meters behind the giant pterodactyl.

Rodan dives to the ground and swerves round buildings hoping to lose the missile and cause it to crash into a building but it dodges them as well and is right on Rodan's tail.

Rodan flies higher and higher into the sky. Rodan does an aerial back flip and is behind the missile instead of being in front.

The missile stops to search for it's target and Rodan wastes no time in blasting it with his heat ray but the ray just hit's the missile and doesn't do anything to it.

The missile finds it's target and continues the chase, Rodan jumps into the air just missing the missile and speeds off, the missile turns around and follows it's target.

It uses its laser beams fired from the tip and it hits Rodan perfectly and the giant pterodactyl falls out of the sky. The missile returns to the launcher ready to be used again.

The army officer is astonished at how well the missile worked, he is speechless.

Meanwhile Rodan is injured and tries to get back onto his feet. With all his strength he stands up and looks around for the missile, Rodan sees this as a chance to retreat and flies away.

The army officer contacts Mike.

"The missile is brilliant! Rodan came and the missile chased after it and because Rodan's breath is fire based like Godzilla it didn't affect the missile, the missile then shot Rodan down with it's lasers!" Says the army officer

"Your lucky it was Rodan who's breath is based on fire and not King Gidorah who's breath is based on electricity" Says Mike

After about ten minuets of talking the army officer hangs up and uses his binoculars to see Rodan's body and make sure he is dead and sees that Rodan is no longer their, he has gone. He looks around the city to see if he is their but he isn't.

Rodan has escaped! The officer bangs his fist on his desk in anger. How could Rodan have survived?

3 weeks later

Again the army officer watches and waits for Godzilla to step foot on the bay but he doesn't come.

Meanwhile Godzilla swims on the ocean floor and passes Tokyo Bay, slowly he steps onto the shore and gives a loud roar………


	3. Godzilla vs the super missile

Godzilla stomps through the city and crashes any buildings in his path. The army officer spots him and pushes one of the buttons on the control panel and he locks Godzilla as the target before putting his finger on the red button.

"Goodbye Godzilla" says the officer in a low voice.

He pushes the button and the missile fires out of the launcher and speeds towards Godzilla at 500km an hour. Godzilla just notices it in time and ducks as it skims just above his head.

The missile turns around to search for it's target and Godzilla uses this opportunity and blasts the missile with his atomic breath but nothing happens to the missile.

The missile turns around and finds it's target before speeding towards it.

At the last second Godzilla slams it with his tail and sends it skimming along the ground before crashing into a building and causing a big explosion.

It seems that the missile has exploded. Then suddenly it rockets into the sky and flies high above Godzilla's head.

It shoots out 10 mini rockets from it's side and they head straight towards Godzilla. Godzilla is hit with all ten rockets before being shot with lasers from the tip of the missile.

Godzilla is in serious pain and collapses. The missile is just about to hit Godzilla on the ground but at the last second Godzilla rolls out of the way and the missile smashes into the ground causing a small crater.

This time the missile is slightly damaged from impact and has greater difficulty relocating its target. In this time Godzilla gets up and dives into the water of Tokyo Bay. The missile has lost its target and Godzilla has escaped!

The officer is just as mad as he was when Rodan escaped. The missile returns to its launcher and the officer inspects the damage.

There is a big dent where Godzilla tail slammed it and the nose of the missile is slightly crushed.

The army officer calls Mike over to inspect the damage of the missile.

"It's badly damaged" says Mike.

"Will it still be able to work properly" Says the army officer.

"Yeah but not as good" replies Mike.

"The tip is badly damaged so it won't be able to shoot out its lasers anymore" says Mike.

"Its side is damaged too but not as much as the tip" says Joe who is standing next to Mike.

"How did this happen?" says Mike

"Godzilla tail slammed it on the side and sent it into a building and Godzilla was on the ground in pain from the lasers and the missile was about to hit him when he quickly rolled out of the way and the missile did a nose dive into the ground" replies the army officer.

"That would have done a lot of damage to it, I'm surprised it only received this much damage" says Mike

"By the time we fix it the whole of Tokyo could have been destroyed!, so we'll just have to see how it goes like this" says Joe

Mike and Joe help the army officer load the missile onto the shooter before leaving. Moments later the officer falls asleep at his desk.

Meanwhile Godzilla swims away from Tokyo recovering from his injuries, Godzilla stops, he is determined to defeat that missile and will not rest until it is destroyed, he changes direction and heads back to Tokyo Bay…...


	4. King Gidorah

Godzilla rises out of the water and stomps onto the shore. He looks around for the missile but it is no were to be seen. He spots the army base and stomps towards it.

The army officer awakens to find Godzilla about to step on the base. As quick as he can he locks Godzilla as the target and pushes the red button.

The missile rockets out of the shooter just moments before the whole army base is destroyed, the officer is dead.

The missile speeds towards Godzilla but Godzilla dodges it.

Godzilla whacks it with his tail and sends it into the army base exploding what's left of it.

The missile resurfaces from the rubble and speeds towards Godzilla again. It hit's Godzilla and he is sent head first through a building, which causes a massive explosion.

Godzilla gets up and shoots a fireball at the missile but it doesn't affect it.

The missile tries to shoot out its lasers and Godzilla prepares for the blast but nothing happens. Mike was right it can't shoot out its lasers anymore!

Godzilla uppercuts the missile into a building before stomping on its tip, damaging it even more.

The missile shoots out 10 mini rockets from its side, which bombard Godzilla. Godzilla roars in pain. The missile charges at Godzilla but Godzilla dodges it over and over.

The missile builds up pressure and speeds towards Godzilla at 1000km an hour! It moves so fast Godzilla can't even see it. From no were the missile smashes Godzilla into the air and sends him a kilometre away into the sea.

Godzilla sinks to the ocean floor and the missile follows. The missile searches for Godzilla in the murky depths of Tokyo Bay. Godzilla becomes conscious again and swims towards the surface.

The missile spots him and speeds towards him but the missile is slowed down by the water and is only travelling 100km an hour.

Godzilla swims faster and soon Godzilla is out of sight of the missile. Godzilla arrives back at the shore of Tokyo Bay and walks ashore.

He starts destroying everything in his path and there is no army to compete with.

Godzilla roars in victory and heads for the bay when suddenly a large figure rises out of the bay and gives a loud cry.

The monster is a goldy yellow colour and has three heads, a tail that splits in two at the end and thick powerful legs. The monster is King Gidorah.

King Gidorah picks Godzilla up with his three heads and throws him onto the floor before stomping on his tail.

Godzilla yelps in pain before getting up and punching King Gidorah in one of his heads.

King Gidorah then picks up Godzilla by the tail and swings him round and round and round before letting go of him sending the king of the monsters into a building head first.

King Gidorah picks up Godzilla with his gravity beams and throws him onto the ground. Godzilla gets up and blasts King Gidorah with his atomic breath.

Both monsters start to charge up their breaths and release at the same time and the two breaths collide causing a massive explosion that creates a shockwave sending both monsters over 500ft before coming down with a big crash.

Suddenly the missile blasts out of the bay and speeds towards Godzilla from behind and at the same time King Gidorah fires his electricity beams at Godzilla but Godzilla ducks from the rays and instead of hitting Godzilla they hit the missile, which was only seconds away from destroying Godzilla.

The missile blows up completely, it wasn't electricity proof and with the missile gone Godzilla only has to defeat King Gidorah.

Godzilla uppercuts King Gidorah into a building before hitting him with a fireball. King Gidorah gets up and tries to use his electricity beams at Godzilla but is smashed on the head with a building.

King Gidorah retreats. Godzilla stands on top of what used to be the army base and roars in victory, he then retreats to the ocean and swims away with the current.

Not even earths most powerful weapon could defeat the king of monsters, Godzilla.


End file.
